two_steps_from_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Steps From Hell Concerts
In the wake of its success, Two Steps From Hell has hosted one concert, with a second one along the way. The first one was held in Walt Disney Concert Hall in California, whereas the other is intended to start touring Europe at some point in 2017. Official Concerts 2013 Held in Walt Disney Concert Hall on June 14th, this was the orchestration's first-ever concert. It featured 22 songs from Invincible, Archangel, SkyWorld and Classics Volume One, three from Thomas Bergersen's solo album Illusions and two songs that had previously only been released on Power of Darkness and All Drones Go to Hell. Some songs were altered to allow for extended violin solos (such as Heart of Courage), added vocals (such as Merethe Soltvedt on To Glory (completely new addition) or extended vocals by Nick Phoenix on Am I Not Human) on or to accommodate for a lack of vocals (Titan Dream was solely performed Nick Phoenix since C.C. White wasn't present, and Aya Peard only had featured on a small part in the beginning). Merethe Soltvedt and Aya Peard performed the vocals to several songs, while Nick Phoenix performed on two. Thomas Bergersen also provided several featured violin solos, as well as a duet with him and Nick (on the solo snare) on To Glory. Additionally, the final song, Breathe, was dedicated to Vincent, an eighteen-year-old boy who had managed to attend the event due to the Make a Wish foundation. Track List # Black Blade from Invincible, featuring Merethe Soltvedt # Our Last Hope'' from SkyWorld, featuring Aya Peard'' # Protectors of the Earth from Invincible # Fill My Heart from Invincible, featuring Aya Peard # Winterspell'' from SkyWorld'' # Fire Nation from Invincible # Mystical Beginnings'' from All Drones Go to Hell'' # Age of Gods'' from Illusions'' # Realm of Power'' from SkyWorld'' # Ocean Princess'' from Illusions, featuring Merethe Soltvedt'' # Titan Dream'' from SkyWorld, featuring Nick Phoenix'' # Moving Mountains from Invincible # Everlasting'' from Archangel, featuring Aya Peard'' # Heart of Courage from Invincible # After the Fall from Invincible, featuring Aya Peard # Master of Shadows from Invincible # Freedom Fighters from Invincible # Am I Not Human? from Invincible, featuring Nick Phoenix # Army of Justice'' from Archangel'' # Remember Me'' from Illusions, featuring Merethe Soltvedt'' # Norwegian Pirate'' from Archangel'' # Strength of a Thousand Men'' from Archangel, featuring Merethe Soltvedt'' # 1000 Ships of the Underworld from Invincible # Birth of a Hero'' from Classics Volume One'' # To Glory from Invincible, featuring Merethe Soltvedt' # Argovia from Power of Darkness'' # Breathe'' from SkyWorld, featuring Merethe Soltvedt'' Unofficial Concerts 2018 An unofficial concert was held in Prague, organized by the Film Music Prague Festival. The performing orchestra was Praga Sinfonietta and the performing choir was Kühn Choir. There was initially only one concert that was going to be held on April 20th, but it quickly sold out and resulted in a second one being scheduled earlier that same day. Thomas Bergersen and Merethe Soltvedt were both present and performed as well as conductor Petr Pololáník. Czech singer Kamila Nývltová filled in for Aya Peard and Felicia Farerre on songs that they were featured on. For ease of reading, the list below combines both performances when listing featured vocalists or composers on songs as well as reprises. Track List # Strength of a Thousand Men from Archangel, featuring Merethe Soltvedt # Fill My Heart'' from Invincible, featuring Kamila Nývltová'' # Protectors of the Earth'' from Invincible'' # Everlasting'' from Archangel'' # Heart of Courage from Invincible, featuring Thomas Bergersen on violin # Fire Nation from Invincible, featuring Thomas Bergersen on violin and taiko drum # Ocean Princess from Illusions, featuring Merethe Soltvedt and Thomas Bergersen on piano # Master of Shadows from Invincible # Flight of the Silverbird from Battlecry, featuring Merethe Soltvedt' # Blackout ''from Battlecry, featuring Kamila Nývltová # Winterspell from SkyWorld, featuring Thomas Bergersen on violin # Stormkeeper from Battlecry # Evergreen from Vanquish, featuring Thomas Bergersen on piano # Neverdark'' from Classics Volume Two'' # Victory'' from Battlecry, featuring Merethe Soltvedt and Thomas Bergersen on piano'' # Fall of the Fountain World from Vanquish, featuring Kamila Nývltová # To Glory'' from Invincible, featuring Thomas Bergersen on violin'' # Remember Me'' from Illusions, featuring Merethe Soltvedt and Thomas Bergersen on piano (encore)'' Trivia * Mystical Beginnings and Agrovia were the only two songs performed not previously released on a public album. * Merethe Soltvedt's performances on To Glory and Flight of the Silverbird mark the first two instances of a vocal addition to a song in a live performance. Category:Two Steps From Hell